Carreras
by hirstx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, esta vez, el es el protagonista de esta historia. Podremos ver lo que piensa! Esta Historia trata de que Sasuke y su amigos, van a ver cada sabado a ver a las chicas correr, pero ese dia, habia una chica diferente, hermosa y un tanto peculi


Aqui les traigo mi nuevo fic! bueno espero ue les guste!! Pero ante todo, feliz navidad!!!!!

* * *

todo empezó ese día, ese maldito día. El día que fuimos mis amigos y yo a ver a las chicas hacer carreras en shorts muy cortos y camisas de tirantes. Ahí la vi, correr con sus movimientos perfectos de caderas y al compas con su torso piernas y brazos, toda ella, era muy bella. 

- Venga sasuke!!! que llegamos tarde!!! No las podremos ver!!!!!

Decía uno de mis colegas, Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio hiperactivo con ojos inmensamente grandes celestes. Era un pesado, pero a pesar de todo era mi mejor amigo, podía confiar en el aunque yo sea poco hablador.

- Hmp. Ya bajo...

- Venga muevete de una vez!!!

Esta vez dijo Kiba Inuzuka, era un pervertido total, bueno al igual que todo mi grupo, pero el mas. Era bastante alborotador y siempre llevaba a su perro/chucho/saco de pulgas Akamaru. No era un mala persona, pero a veces era insoportable.

- Que problemático...no se ni porque e venido a esto...

Este es Nara shikamaru, bueno el...el es poco aburrido y muy pero que muy vago. Le gusta mucho jugar a la ajedrez y le gusta también mucho contemplar las nubes. Es una persona de confianza y amigable, claro, cuando lo conoces.

Bajo las escaleras de mi casa lo mas rápido que puedo, claro, yo tampoco me las quería perder. Cuando abro la puerta de casa, me los encuentro ahí, parados y con cara de enfadados.

- Hmp. Vámonos.

Cojo mi coche y los llevo al sitio donde van a correr las chicas. Una vez ahí nos bajamos de inmediato y nos ponemos en primera fila y Kiba y Naruto con sus cámaras preparadas.

Las chicas empiezan a estirar, hubo una en particular que me llamo la atención, bueno y a todas las presencias masculinas, por desgracia para mi.

Tenia unas largas piernas, una cintura de abeja y con curvas muy apreciables, tenia también un gran busto que daba gracias a dios porque fuera así, y por ultimo su cara. Su cara era ovalada, tenia unos labios entre carnosos y finos con color rosado, ojos verdes claros, eran como la hierba, y brillantes como el sol y por ultimo, se peculiar pelo, rosa, recogido en un elegante moño con algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

-Kiba! Teme! Habeis visto a esa??!!! (decial el rubio señalando a la pelirosa)

-O dios! Esta tremenda! Creo que hoy le pediré a esa el teléfono y me liare con ella, jajaj!! (dice el Inuzuka muy convencido)

-De eso nada pulgoso, me la tiro yo!! (decía el rubio) Tu crees que una chica que esta asi de buena querra estar contigo??!!! Venga recapacita!!

Yo, ajeno a todo eso, aun sigo viéndola como hace sus estiramientos de piernas y brazos, o dios. Estaba muy buena, eso hay que reconocerlo. Por eso, antes e que estos me la quiten, seré yo el primero en pedirle el numero y quedar con ella. Me giro y veo a una masa de hombres de todas las edades mirándola con la baba colgando. Por dios! Mal educados! Yo al menos soy un poco mas discreto (saruki: Ya te gustaría ya ¬¬) Veo alguien peligroso entre la multitud, un tipo con pelo negro y con una sonrisa en su rostro. La esta saludando!! Pero este quien es??!! Ella se acerca a el!! Que hace??! Se están dando un beso en la mejilla!! NOOO!! (saruki: que no es el fin del mundo, chaval) Osea, que ya se conocen e…ui la carrea esta apunto de empezar.

-Teme, ya la has fichado e..

-Pues claro, para no ficharla¿has visto la aglomeración de hombres que hay aquí que solo la miran a ELLA?

-Pues si, Kiba esta que echa humos por las orejas y shikamaru..bueno..ya sabes a el no le atraen estas cosas..pero bueno jajaj!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura-chan! Estas triunfando como siempre!! Que envidia!!!

-Emm..(no sabe que decir) gracias…

-Has visto a ese bombón de pelo negro que te esta mirando??!!

-Mmmmm…creo recordar su cara pero no se donde..me suena de algo, en fin dentro de nada empieza la carrera! Estoy nerviosa!! Tu no? TenTen-chan?

-Mmmm..bueno un poco..el chico que me gusta me ha venido a ver!! KYYAAA! Que ilusión!!

-¿Quién es?

-Es Hyuga Neji!! Es tan cool!!

-Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te quiera de verdad! Que envidia…

-Per que dices?? Aun no somos nada de nada..ya me gustaría a mi…además tu tienes a quien quieras a tus pies…por cierto¿Quién era ese? El que has saludado

-AH! Es un amigo de la infancia, hacia mucho que no lo veía! Me ha hecho tanta ilusión verle!!!

-Esta muy bien!! Es muy guapo y atractivo!! No será que..(le pica el ojito)

-Tenten-chan!! (decía sonrojada) Que cosas di-

-PREPARADOS!!!! (Dice el que da la salida)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Decidido! Cuando acaben la carrera le pido el teléfono y le pregunto como se llama (dice sasuke para todos)

-¬¬ ni lo sueñes, antes voy yo! (dice Naruto y Kiba)

-YA!!! (dice el que da la salida para correr)

Las chicas empiezan a correr a toda velocidad, la primera que va en cabeza es la pelirrosa, genial a parte de hermosa, es deportiva! O dios! Valla movimiento hace con todo su cuerpo, lo veo como a cámara lenta! Es tan, dios que cuerpo! Me va a dar algo! Valla pier-

-Teme has visto??!!! Va primera!! Has visto que piernas tiene??!!! (dice el rubio)

-Y el movimiento que hace al correr??!! Es tan sexy!!

-No estoy ciego! Baka! (le recrimino)

A lo lejos veo una cabellera castaña muy larga con cara seria y ojos perlados, si, Hyuga Neji, el mas cool después de mi. Como lo odio, espero que naruto no le diga que se quede aquí con nosotros, bueno..después de todo no tiene muy buena vista el muy bak-

-Neji!!!! ESTAMOS AUI!!!(grita a todo pulmón)

El Hyuga se gira, y nos ve a todos, se acerca lentamente con paso decidido a quedarse! TKS! Que coñazo! Maldito Naruto para una cosa que te pido mentalmente..

-Ei..(le saludo con desgana)

-¿Qué haces por aquí? (le pregunta Kiba)

-Pues he venido a ve a una amiga.

-¿De veras¿no será esa de ahí, verdad???!! (decía naruto apuntando a la pelirosa que corría la ultima vuelta aun en primera posición)

-La verdad es que no..pero no esta nada mal, creo ella y yo nos aremos muy amiguitos…

-Ni de coña! A la cola! Esta muy solicitada la pelirosa!

-Hmp. Porque tu lo digas (le contesta el ojiperlado)

Maldito Naruto! Este no me ganara a la chica! Por encima de cadáver! Este imbécil que se cree?! Que me puede pasar encima de mi como si nada?! Pues va muy equivocado el afeminado este ¬¬

-Ya han acabado la ultima vuelta!!

-PRIMER PREMIO….SAKURA HARUNO!!!!

-SEGUNDO PREMIO…KIKU HAYIME!!!!

-Y TERCER PREMIO..TENTEN!!!!

Las tres chicas sonreían, así que Sakura haruno..al menos se su nombre ya, parece un ángel cuando sonríe es tan hermosa…podría estar horas mirándola que no me cansaría…

Sin perder el tiempo me dirijo hasta ella un poco temeroso ¿temeroso? En cierta parte si, y no se porque, siento un nudo de nerviosismo en mi estomago. Esta bien, Sasuke Uchiha, relájate, se como siempre has sido a la hora de cortejar a una chica.

-Emm..Perdona..(le digo algo vergonzoso) como te llamas?

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno, un gusto! (me sonríe ampliamente)

Me ha sonreído a mi. Veo como con su toallita verde con flores rosas se seca la sudor y sin querer miro como una gota de sudor baja por su escote inevitablemente. Creo que es mejor no hacer eso, no valla a ser que me pille. De repente escucho las voces, unas voces desgraciadamente conocidas para mi, así que me doy prisa y le digo:

-Me preguntaba si..bueno no se, te apetecería salir algún día a pasear, o a tomar algo..

-¿ Perdona? (dice algo confusa) ¿quedar contigo? Pero si no te conozco….

-Conóceme, siempre hay una primera vez para todo¿no?

* * *

Que les a parecido?? Malo, horrible, bueno?

CRITIQUEN!

BYE BYE!


End file.
